powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Character Relation Sheet
Izaya- Izaya is the #1 Grand Magi of the 4th Generation. His power allows him to copy the powers of anyone of the opposite gender that he has had sex with with the added boost of doubling his overall capabilities with each child that he has. Despite how nice he may seem, Izaya is a total hothead and a flat out jerk to most people he meets. He is now Eiji's mentor of love and combat artes. *Jade- Jade is Izaya's youngest daughter who is a ten time Olympic gold medalist and a three time Bikini Goddess. She is the swim team coach. *Amaya Yakushi- Amaya is Ameko's mother and Tatsuya's lawfully wedded wife. She is currently pregnant with their second daughter. She is a Witch with the power to control Truth & Justice with an elemental affinity for Water. She is a motherly woman and very pure of mind. *Ameko Yakushi- Works alongside Flannery, Arase and Saeko as the lead detective of the 3 District's Kawaii Five-O in order to catch criminals. She was recently put on the case of mysterious nighttime attacks on unsuspecting citizens by a shadowy figures. She is a hardworker and takes her job very seriously. She likes to unwind by going to the spa and just soak for hours on end. She is also a huge bibliophile and visits the local book store and library often. *Анастасия Валентина (Anastasiya Valentina)- Anastasiya is a highly skilled assassin that underwent the Prototype Project: Ultimate One-Man Army which not only biochemically and cybernetically-enhanced her body it also spliced her DNA with various Alien DNA samples. She was hired to assassinate Eiji before he can seal up the seven Great Twilight Rings. *Bete Noire- Bete Noire is an Ancient God existing since the beginning of Creation with identity granted to him by thoughts of mankind. He is the sentient personification of darkness. Darkness is just darkness, it's a concept, neither good nor evil, but over a long course of history, various civilization from all over Creation defined him (darkness) as a synonyms for evil, war, natural disasters, madness and death; all negative concepts in the mankind's minds, constitute his body. That's why, Bête Noire is a mass of such phenomena, his means of killing, physically and spiritually, are nearly infinite. *Bian Anh- Is one of the current Divine Saints and tutor of Jun Yakushi. She is a highly skilled spy with the power to manipulate a powerful and deadly poison that can corrode things on a conceptual level. She is trying to train Jun to activate her Divine Field and her powers on demand but is finding it hard to teach her properly due to Jun's inability to find her true desire. She is the teacher that decided that Ameko and Jun should deal with the current case of the shadowy figures attacking citizens. *Trisha- One of Jiang's many Memory Vessels and the World History professor at Destiny Military Academy. Has high hopes for all of her students and will give friendly advice to Jun if she asks her to. *Eiji Sato- The Current owner of the White Requiem armor who is a part time odd job worker and a part-time pizza delivery man. He is very adorkable but it a serious badass when he needs to be. Is known to have sex with multiple women in a day. His power is called Badass Harem Protagonist. *Nono Yakushi- Nono is Jun's mother and the school doctor. She is the last number four ranked Divine Saint from the previous generation. She acts like a doting mother towards her daughter and niece, but she can be super stern with them when she needs to be. She is extremely lewd unlike her adopted sister Amaya. *Jun Yakushi- The pick for the #1 rank for the 5th Generation of Divine Saint. Is known for never saying no to helping someone. A natural born leader, she will never let a friend down. *Flannery Clancy- Flannery is Half-Vampire and Half-eldritch abomination. She hates her father, Bete Noire, and wants nothing to do with him. Back in Ireland she grew up with a lot of different prejudices due to her parentage and came to Destiné for a new life. Insecure and quiet, but has a fiery disposition to her. She uses magic to hide her true form from the world. *Ilona- The Omnipotent Goddess of the Luxverse. She is known for rewarding those who work hard with special gifts be it guidance or power ups. A very bright and sunny woman, loves pranking others and is a covert pervert. *Jiang Ying Yue- The daughter of a Chinese Warlord and an African Slave (that was possessed by Ilona). Self-taught in many fields of study, combat and magic. Was chosen as Ilona tenth host. Founder of Destiné. She is a talented chef and soft spoken woman. She always secretly test her citizens and forces Eiji to try her dishes. She's very pacifistic woman, and a really gentle, snuggly kind of person. *Qiaohui Ying Yue- Is a member of the Supreme Magic organization known as the Divine Saints and is Jiang's and Roman Wiser's daughter. Qiaohui excels in academics, sports, and just about any activity she tries, with seemingly extraordinary results. Qiaohui is capable of learning other people's abilities and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one 210% of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill or talent quickly, from simple skills like baseball to the impossible abilities owned by the members of the Silent Party. Qiaohui can learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth, before they are shown completely or even done improperly. She never had to work hard for anything being that she is so naturally gifted and powerful. She looked down on others because they weren't even close to her level, but that was until she fought and lost to Eiji who had nothing made his nothing into something by trying his hardest to achieve his feats. After losing to Eiji she decided to start helping others with her amazing talents. She also got a little a crush on Eiji because he impressed her a lot. She is known for her very muscular thighs and her callipygian Apple Bottom of steel. Is the founder of Bikini Brawlers sports competition. She's definitely a everyday-is-leg-day squat & quad workout girl. Qiaohui uses an unique Booty-Centric fighting style, influenced heavily by Taekwondo. She focuses primarily on kick combos and butt slams. She wears yoga pants because they adjust to the body and allows maximum mobility. Qiaohui is a bottom girl with junk in the trunk to spare! *Junko- A Senior from Bacon Academy that is also the top of her class. Doesn't get along with Jun at all and challenges her to a Retirement Match during Spring Break. She is secretly a combat android made to test Ameko and Jun. *Sophia Lebrun- The head librarian and the Grand Destiny Librarium. She is the previous 13th ranked Divine Saint. Her ability allows her to know everyone's deepest darkest secrets. She is Bian's teacher and the leader of the Sirens. She is a tactful spy who is always a million steps ahead of those around her. *Pocahontas- The ever-so-famous Pamunkey Algonquian chief's daughter from early American history. She wields an ancient spear made out of components from the Native American nature said to have mystical abilities and is something that she put together after visiting England. She is a woman who doesn't like fighting and preferably wants to solve things through speech. She wants to help Eiji because he also goes the way of non-violence. *Yvonne Drake- She is the sole beneficiary of the Ultimate Solider Project and the teacher of Hand to Hand combat and Destiny Military Academy. Is a no nonsense woman who is afraid to sternly discipline her students while physical exercises and combat training. *Arase Ikusaba- A talented ex-Foo Fighters General who left after playing a key role the rape of an entire small country which ended up with the Foo Fighters being disbanded because of War Crimes. He joined the Kawaii Five-O as a way to repent for all of his past sins. His powers allows him to punish those who have sinned. Doesn't see eye to eye with Ameko. *Karl von Koch- The current United American Empire's God-King, who was a Mysticism and Esoteric Occultology specialist that founded the Foo Fighters under Hitler's command during World War 2 in order to deal with supernatural threats and to develop weapons meant to combat the unknown. He killed himself and made it look like murder so that the United American Empire would go to war with Destiné. Is a being that even scares eldritch abominations such as Bete Noire. Category:Blog posts